Marry You -HUNHAN-
by Ami JiHoon
Summary: This is HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Marry Me -  
Author: AmiJiHoon Cast: HunHan and EXO member Genre: Romance

No Summary -  
Okay.. Without a lot of words -  
HAPPY READING!

-  
Luhan sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun di depan sebuah toko buku.  
"Ada apa, Sehunnie?"  
"Aku rindu denganmu, Noona"  
Luhan hanya memasang muka malas mendengar jawaban Sehun.  
"Kau mengganggu jadwalku, Sehun.. Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"  
"Ah. Noona, enggak asyik ah.." Kata Sehun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun -_-  
"OH SEHOON!"  
"Ne Ne.." Luhan mendengus sebal "Arra.. Ini." Kata Sehun memberikan sebuah benda seperti speaker berbentuk bolpoin pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan mengernyit bingung

"Untu-"  
"Sstt. Aku duluan ne.." kata Sehun lalu masuk ke toko buku yang dalamnya terdapat cafe (?). Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam Toko Buku dan berbicara dengan sang penjaga kasir.. Lalu Sehun pergi entah kemana. Luhan melihat sekitar mencari Sehun, sang kekasih ..  
'Oy Luhan Noona'  
Tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar suara Sehun. Ia mengikuti arah suara ternyata berasal dari benda seperti speaker berbentuk bolpoin yang diberi Sehun tadi.  
Luhan pun berbalik dan inilah dia aksi proposal lamaran yang telah disiapkan oleh Sehun yang melibatkan semua teman-temannya. Adegan yang diiringi lagu 'Wiil You Marry Me' oleh Lee Seung Gi..

Chanyeol - Baekhyun menjadi pasangan pembuka menari dengan mesranya

Suho, Lay, Kris, dan Tao masuk memakai pakaian-pakaian yang didesign oleh Luhan

Luhan terharu melihatnya

Kai, Xiumin, Chen, dan DO memperagakan tarian ala Gangnam Style

Diakhir tarian mereka, semua orang yang memeriahkan memperagakan tanda love untuk Luhan. Dan munculah Sehun dari belakang yang sudah berganti pakaian sambil membawa gulungan karton untuk Luhan dan bucket bunga. Luhan langsung berjalan kearah Sehun dan menerima gulungan kertas karton yang Sehun berikan padanya. Ia membukanya dan itu adalah rancangan rumah yang Sehun siapkan untuk tempat tinggalnya bersama Luhan. Sebuah rumah dimana tak seorang pun akan meninggalkannya, rumah impian Luhan.  
"Aku akan membangun rumah seperti ini untukmu. Datang dan hiduplah bersamaku disini. Tak seorang pun akan pergi. Seorang arsitek harus bertanggung jawab atas hasil kerjanya sendiri. Di cetak biru ini, aku menggambar 130 garis. 130 tahun yang akan datang kau akan bahagia. Aku berjanji padamu!"  
Luhan terharu mendengarnya, air matanya tak tertahankan lagi.  
Sehun melihat jam tangannya.. Setelah melihat jam, Sehun memegang tangan Luhan

"Saat ini jam 5.25 KST. Mulai saat ini laluilah jalan ini bersamaku tanpa terlewat satu detik pun."

Karena terharu, Luhan melepas genggaman Sehun, lalu memeluk Sehun...

...  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! kiss!" seru semuanya semangat membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum malu. Kedua pasangan ini melepas pelukan mereka dan keduanya pun kiss.  
CUP

Luhan mengambil satu bunga dan menyelipkan ke lubang jas Sehun.  
"Nama resmi untuk lubang kecil di depan sebuah jas adalah Flower Hole. Bunga hias yang diletakan di Flower Hole disebut Boutonniere."-Sehun.  
"Saranghae" lanjut Sehun.  
"Nado Saranghae, Sehunnie" Keduanya tersenyum dan yang lainnya tepuk tangan...  
'Loving u~ u~ na eotteokhae what should i do? Jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart Jeongsin mot charil mankeum Boy i'm falling in love with u~ u~ Na eotteokhae what should i do?'  
+ + + End + + +

Anyeong Readers.. Perkenalkan saya Ami..  
Saya disini baru.. Jadi mohon bimbingannya..  
Ah.. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan di cerita atas.. Mohon dimaklumi.. :)  
Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -END-

Marry You -HUNHAN-

Author : Ami JiHoon Cast : HunHan Genre : Romance .

Happy Reading!

.

.  
Setelah kejadian pelamaran itu. Sehun meminta restu orang tuanya dan orang tua Luhan.  
2 Minggu berlalu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.  
Dan hari ini adalah hari Pernikahan mereka..  
Kita lihat, Luhan tengah dimake up di ruang mempelai wanita "Aigoo.. Mama tak menyangka.. Kamu sudah mau menikah.." kata Mama Luhan "Mama.."panggil Luhan "Mama pasti merindukanmu, nak" kata Mama Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat "Mama.." Panggil Luhan parau "Sstt.. Jangan menangis.. Nanti make upnya luntur lo.." Kata Mama Luhan sambil mengusap air mata Luhan.  
"Mama.. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu.. Aku akan sering .main ke rumah Mama .."  
"Baiklah.. Nanti Mama tunggu kedatanganmu ye"  
SRET "Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Ayo" Kata Baba Luhan "Ayo"

.  
Terlihat seorang namja tengah menunggu sang pemelai wanita.  
Tiba-Tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano. Sang pemelai wanita datang.  
Luhan tampak mempesona membuat Sehun tak berkedip melihat Luhan.  
Luhan memakai Gaun putih selutut dengan lengan sebahu. Lalu ada renda-rendanya di bagian leher dan bagian bawah gaun.. Rambut yang digulung keatas dan dihiasi ikatan putih. Gelang putih mutiara dan kalung liontin serta hak tinggi putih polos.  
Luhan berjalan di altar dengan didampingi Babanya.  
"Aku serahkan kepadamu.. Jaga Luhan baik-baik" kata Baba "Terima kasih.. Akan saya jaga Luhan baik-baik" kata Sehun Lalu Sehun memegang tangan Luhan.  
"Kau sangat cantik, Luhan~"  
"Kau juga tampan, Sehun"

"Saudara, Oh Se Hun. Bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" -Pendeta "Ya, Saya bersedia" -Sehun "Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?" -Pendeta "Saya bersedia" -Sehun "Saudari, Xi Lu Han. Bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sedang anda pegang sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" -Pendeta "Saya bersedia." -Luhan "Apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?" -Pendeta "Ya.. Saya bersedia.."

"Silahkan"  
Chu~ Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan terdengar suara tepuk riuh yang menggema .  
EPILOG .  
Luhan memandang langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang dan bulan. Ia terpukau dengan indahnya langit malam di balkon dengan balutan baju tidur bergambar rusa membuat Luhan lucu seperti anak SMP.  
Cklek "Nanti kau kedinginan tau" Kata Sehun sambil menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut Hello Kitty milik Luhan.  
"Gomawo" kata Luhan.  
GREP Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Luhan.  
"YAK!"  
"Diamlah.. Sebentar saja"  
Hening "Aku tak percaya" kata Sehun. Sekarang posisi Sehun, ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan dagu di kepala Luhan.  
"Tak percaya, apa?" tanya Luhan "Aku tak percaya, aku bisa menikahimu Hannie"  
"Lalu jika kau tak bisa menikah denganku gimana?"  
"Ah aku pasti sudah jalan-jalan, dan bersenang-senang dengan yeoja yang cantik. tapi.."  
"Sana-sana pergi. Jalan-jalan sana dengan yeoja lain" kata Luhan dingin sambil melepas pelukan Sehun dan mengusir Sehun "Aniyaa.. ada tapinya lo."  
"Apa?" tanya Luhan ketus "Tapi hatiku cuman untuk mu, kau lebih cantik dari yeoja2 diluar sana.. Kau begitu cantik untuk ditinggalkan"  
BLUSH "Aw aw aw pipi merona.. hahahahaha"  
"D-diam kau, Sehunnie"

Hening .  
"Ngambek?"

"Luhan Noona"

"Chagi"

"Baby Han"

"Hannie"

"Yeobbo~"  
BLUSH "A-ada apa s-hmpptt"  
Luhan berbalik, dan tak disangka Sehun menciumnya tiba-tiba "Eungh~"  
Pluk Selimut Luhan terjatuh Mereka tetap menikmati, Lalu Sehun melepas tautan mereka. Sehun bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah..  
"Sudah tak ngambek?"  
Luhan menunduk dan mengangguk-angguk malu.  
GREP Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Sehun. Luhan bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Sehun..  
"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun "Aku malu.." kata Luhan "hahaha kenapa malu?"  
"Ini gara-gara kamu" kata Luhan sambil memukul-mukul dada Sehun Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Lalu menatapnya intens, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk.

Hening .

"Hunnie.."  
"hm?"  
"Dingiinn~"  
"Kau kedinginan?"  
"Ne"  
Sehun menyeringai "Bagaimana kalau aku menghangatkan mu?"  
"hah?"  
"Menghangatkanmu"  
Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menggendong Luhan, memasuki kamar mereka dan menutup pintu balkon.  
"KYAA~" Teriak Luhan saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggendongnya.  
CKLEK BLAM Pintu balkon tertutup meninggalkan selimut Hello Kitty Luhan yang terjatuh..

.  
END .  
Hai.. Ami nyempatin ngepublish ini untuk chingu yang nunggu Marry You -HUNHAN-. Ami tak tau benar atau tidak janji pernikahan agama Kristen soalnya Ami tidak beragama Kristen, So dimaklumi ya.. Oh Ami mau comment nih cerita.. ck ck ck kasihan nasibmu selimut puk puk..  
Ami mau UAS 1 jadi Ami mau hiatus dulu, doakan Ami ne chingu~..  
And then chingu wait my fanfic please..

Review =

shania : Iya nih.. Semua dukung HunHan.. Gomawo, review-nya

Almiramy-my : Ami memang terinspirasi dari film itu my.. Kekekekeke.. Gomawo, review-nya

HyunRa : Gomawo pujiannya chingu :) .. Gomawo, sudah review

SMKA : Ne.. Gomawo sarannya. Gomawo, review-nya

lisnana1 : Gomawo.. Hunhan so sweet ya.. Hehehe.. Gomawo, sudah review dan sudah menyemangati Ami.. ^^

Rara Jung : Gomawo sarannya.. Tapi Ami bisanya cuman segini.. Mohon dimaklumi.. :3 Gomawo, sudah review..  
Sign

Ami JiHoon XOXO 


End file.
